Curses! (Tangled)
"Curses!" is the thirty-sixth episode of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on March 10, 2019 and is the thirteenth episode in the second season. Plot Rapunzel and her friends are crossing the very deadly Lumbard's Pass, and while the Princess seems to be the only one up for the challenge her fellow travellers will do just about anything to escape this mission of hers. During the climb, Rapunzel loses her telescope over a cliff. Because it was a gift from her father, she refuses to leave it behind and climbs down the cliff to find it. Eugene accompanies her along with Hook Foot, who surprisingly volunteered just to avoid crossing the Lumbard's Pass. Rapunzel, Eugene and Hook Foot make it safely to the bottom, only to run into Vigor and Madame Canardist, who has confiscated Rapunzel's telescope. However, she is willing to give it back but for a price. Rapunzel refuses to pay for what is rightfully hers, and so Vigor places a curse on her. Rapunzel and Eugene are not disturbed by Vigor's curse and head back to their caravan with Rapunzel's telescope. However, as they get back on the move, things start to go wrong. Rapunzel falls into a mud puddle and the caravan gets washed over by a flash flood. Pretty soon, everyone begins to suspect that there is a curse. Eugene, on the other hand, does not believe in curses and takes all the incidents as mere coincidences. Despite all his best efforts, he is unable to convince Rapunzel, who eventually decides to take things into her own hands. With Hook Foot's help, she casts a curse-breaking spell. Circling a cauldron, she puts in ingredients as she casts the incantations. As she does so, the cauldron begins to bubble. Once she puts in the final ingredient, a tooth, green gas shoots out and the cauldron breaks loose. It flies uncontrollably around the forest until it crashes into Hook Foot. It is at this point now that Rapunzel has lost all hope. She thinks that because of her, she has cursed not only herself but her friends as well, endangering their chances of crossing the dangerous swinging rocks safely. She is ready to give up her telescope in order to lift the curse, but Eugene presents her with a good luck charm, a Lucky Moose Tooth. He encourages her not to let this curse weigh her down and she should take charge of what happens to her. With her confidence regained and lucky charm on hand, Rapunzel and her friends take on the deadly Lumbard's Pass. So far everything goes terrifyingly well. However, as they are half way across the swinging rocks, Rapunzel learns that her Lucky Moose Tooth was all a ruse to give Rapunzel confidence and that it's also in fact Shorty's tooth, much to her disgust since she kissed it a few time. At the moment, Rapunzel is worried again about the curse, but upon remembering what Eugene said and how far they have come, she presses on with determination. They almost didn't make it across, but thanks to some quick thinking, Rapunzel recreates the counter-curse potion to use as a rocket to get everyone safely back on land. Because of this experience, Rapunzel is no longer bothered by curses anymore. As they prepare to get back on the road, Eugene is surprised by Vigor, who gives him an intense stare before returning to Madame Canardist. Despite his disbelief in curses, he secretly tucks a horseshoe in his vest, just in case. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow *Jeff Ross as Hook Foot *Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty *Carol Kane as Madame Canardist *Dee Bradley Baker as Vigor Trivia *Similar to "Vigor the Visionary", Vigor stares at Eugene weirdly again at the end of episode. *This episode is based around 'The Placebo Effect'. **When Rapunzel thought bad things will happen to her they do and Eugene's 'Lucky Moose Tooth'. International Premieres *February 16, 2019 (Germany) *May 15, 2019 (Poland) *July 14, 2019 (Brazil) Gallery Storyboards Curses storyboard 1.png Curses storyboard 2.png Curses storyboard 3.png Curses storyboard 4.png Curses storyboard 5.png Curses storyboard 6.png Curses storyboard 7.png Curses storyboard 8.png Curses storyboard 9.png Screenshots Curses! (6).jpg Curses! (7).jpg Curses! (8).jpg Curses! (9).jpg Muddy Rapunzel.jpg Curses! (10).jpg Curses! (11).jpg Curses! (5).jpg Curses! (12).jpg Curses! (13).jpg Curses! (1).png|Rapunzel ready to steer the carriage through the precarious cliffs. Curses! (2).png Curses! (4).jpg|Rapunzel gagging upon discovering she kissed Shorty's tooth Curses! (14).jpg|They made it Curses! (3).jpg Category:Tangled episodes